


Long Time Coming

by fictocriticism



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictocriticism/pseuds/fictocriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years they've known each other. It took six and a half for them to kiss. (And now they're going to have sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for Nikki.

Blaine peels Sebastian shirt off, unwraps him gently and pushes him onto the bed without any hint of the eagerness he's feeling. It took months for the residual guilt to wear off, and Blaine sometimes can't believe Sebastian's still here. Seven years they've known each other. It took six and a half for them to kiss. 

Four months later, Blaine realised he was feeling guilty for no reason. He and Kurt had broken up long ago. Kurt was living with someone in New York, and Blaine had stumbled across Sebastian on campus in Boston years ago. Sebastian had watched while Blaine dated his way through seven unsuitable men, and stuck around to pick up the pieces. The leftover emotion from high school didn't matter anymore. They are different people. 

Sebastian's laid out underneath him, one hand tucked up under his head and he's grinning. It's cheeky but sincere, far from the smirk he so often wears, and Blaine feels a rush of gratitude swell through him at the sight. 

"Come on, killer," he murmurs now, voice pitched low. "Haven't I waited long enough?"

Blaine ducks down to kiss under his jaw. 

"You have, Bas," he whispers, and is rewarded with a light shudder. 

"You've waited so well for me, baby," Blaine continues, running a heated palm down Sebastian's chest. His skin is pale and beautiful, a tiny hint of ink just visible under one arm. Blaine can't wait 'til he can map out Sebastian's body with his hands and tongue, learn everything there is to know. 

But there's no time for that now. 

Sebastian's breath is already laboured, his body tense. He's waited for a long time, he confessed to Blaine before kissing him six months ago. He's watched and wanted. He can't seem to believe he gets this now. 

"You can touch me, however you want," Blaine says, smiling, and that's all the warning Sebastian gets before Blaine's kissing him hot and dirty. Their tongues swirl against each other, slick and  _fantastic_. Sebastian's hands grip his shoulders. Blaine wonders why he  deprived himself of this for so long. 

They've both been with other people and they both know what they like. This isn't the time for experimentation. Blaine just needs to show Sebastian  _right now_  how much he wants him. 

He lets his weight go a little, drops more heavily onto Sebastian's body and tongues his chest. Their hips meet, close enough for Blaine to feel Sebastian's filling cock pressed up against him even through their pants. It drags a groan out of his throat and sets off a chain reaction of thrusts, moans, and gripping hands. They're rutting frantically now, Blaine desperately cursing the height difference as he struggles to grind and kiss at the same time, fingers fumbling for zips.  

"Please, B--," Sebastian whines and Blaine feels the breath punch out of him at hearing Sebastian beg. 

"What do you want?" he asks while licking Sebastian's nipple. 

Sebastian writhes and it's the hottest thing Blaine's ever seen. 

"Tell me, baby," he says breathlessly, and Sebastian arches up into him. 

"Want you,  _god_ ," he breathes, and his eyes lock with Blaine's. "Fuck me. I want you to fuck me."

Blaine groans again. "Yeah? I thought you liked to top."

Sebastian's managed to undo Blaine's jeans and he pushes them down enough to grab at Blaine's cock, red and hard in a stark contrast to Sebastian's hand. 

"I do," Sebastian says, wrapping his hand carefully around him, surprisingly gentle. "But I want you to open me up instead. Show me you want me."

Blaine's panting now, the soft movements of Sebastian's hand driving him crazy. 

"I want you," he says, dropping a kiss to his chest. "Fuck, I want you."

He takes a moment just to breathe it all in, Sebastian's scent, the heavy air of sex, and he can't believe he's here. 

Then Sebastian's grip shifts, the movement more sure and pointed, and Blaine's hips jerk instinctively. 

"Hold on, Bas," he says warningly and shifts to his knees. "I need you naked."

Sebastian's eyes darken and he bites his lip as Blaine unbuttons his pants and tugs them down, until Sebastian's gloriously naked underneath him. He stares for a long moment until Sebastian takes himself in hand. 

"Hey! No touching," Blaine says, and quickly stands up and pulls his own jeans completely off, kicking them away somewhere. He grabs supplies from the bedside table and then sets himself back on the bed. 

"On your stomach," he says, and nudges Sebastian over until he's splayed out. Blaine's hands smooth over his ass immediately, and he delights in the feel of his soft skin. He grips, pulls the cheeks apart and just looks. 

Sebastian tenses underneath him and Blaine wonders if he's ever done this, ever let someone just look and then open him up, work themselves inside. The fact that he's letting Blaine do it is overwhelming and he impulsively leans down and nips a quick bite to one globe of his ass. 

"Jesus, Blaine. Didn't take you for a biter," Sebastian grinds out, snarky as ever, but his hips are shifting tellingly. 

"Bet you don't know a lot about what I can do to you," Blaine responds and apparently Sebastian likes dirty talk if the way he groans and thrusts into the mattress is anything to go by. 

"I'm going to open you up now, okay Bas?" he says, lowering his voice purposefully. 

Sebastian just nods tightly, his eyes shut and his fists gripping the sheets. 

Blaine takes a few moments to just feel and squeeze his hips and his  _delicious_  ass one more time, strokes himself once to take the edge off, and then settles into a kneel. He lubes up his fingers, spreads Sebastian open and then, before he can change his mind, leans in and tongues over his hole. Sebastian nearly rockets off the mattress, but Blaine just holds him harder and does it again, stroking deliberately and firm over the muscles. 

It's the first time he's done it and he thinks he really  _really_  likes it. Sebastian's wriggling underneath him, hips pushing messily and sweat is forming along his back. And Blaine realises as much as he likes this, likes feeling the direct feedback of Sebastian's ass tensing and relaxing against his tongue, he's not going to last long enough if he doesn't get a move on. 

He shifts back, ignores Sebastian's moan, and starts with one finger. He's tight, but he opens up easily enough. 

"Do this often?" he asks, keeping his tone as conversational as he can when he has this man laid out underneath him. 

Sebastian huffs out a breath. 

"Sometimes," he says. 

Blaine slips another finger in, stroking in and out gently before scissoring them a little. Sebastian tenses briefly and then his whole body relaxes into the movement. Blaine can't help but grip his ass a little tighter with his other hand. 

"Fingers or dildo?" he asks. 

Sebastian clenches down on his fingers then, and starts rocking back slightly. Blaine's cock twitches at the sight.  _Fuck._

"I have a dildo," Sebastian says, the last word punctuated by a groan as Blaine slides a third finger in. 

It takes barely any time for Sebastian to adjust and Blaine starts fucking him then, sliding roughly in and out, grazing over his prostate with every other stroke. Sebastian's pushing back obviously now, his hips shifting between grinding down and grinding back. 

"You'll be better though," Sebastian breathes, and that's it for Blaine's self control. He pulls his fingers out and rolls the condom on with shaking hands. A bit of extra lube and then he straddles Sebastian's thighs, pushing his legs together underneath him. 

"Ready, baby?" he asks, holding his cock steady as he breaches Sebastian for the first time. 

Sebastian just groans as Blaine pushes in, the position making it tight and hot. He's slow, painfully so, gently moving until he's in the whole way. He pauses then, strokes a hand up and down Sebastian's spine. 

"You look...,  _fuck_ , Bas." 

Blaine pulls out and strokes in again, still slowly. He looks down, watches his cock sliding in and out until he feels himself getting close.

"Good?" he asks. 

Sebastian moans beneath him and it  _is_ good, it's great, it's beautiful. But suddenly Blaine wants  _hot_ and  _dirty_ , so he pulls out and ignores Sebastian's protest. 

Instead he settles himself up against the headboard and prods at Sebastian until he straddles him. He wonders briefly if he could lift Sebastian if he tried or if his height would hinder him too much. Still, Sebastian's settled now across his hips and he lowers himself onto Blaine's cock once more and  _this_ is much better. 

Now he can see the play of emotions on Sebastian's face, can see the way his cock is bouncing against his stomach with every movement, can see the muscles in his thighs flexing. 

"Blaine," Sebastian whimpers, his movements faltering a little. 

Blaine grips Sebastian's hips then and lifts him up before pulling him back down, his own hips thrusting upwards. Sebastian's head drops forward and Blaine does it again and again, basking in the feeling of being surrounded by the tight heat. His body starts to protest, arms aching, but Sebastian's grunting these beautiful noises and palming his own cock. It's not long until he comes then, thick and hot across Blaine's stomach and it's the look on his face - blissed out and smiling, his eyes opening up slowly to look down at him - that has Blaine's orgasm ripping through him. 

His arms give out instantly and he drops Sebastian, who falls forward onto his chest, kissing the top of his head fondly. 

"Wow," Sebastian says. 

Blaine chuckles, his hands wrapping around Sebastian's back and holding him close. 

"Worth the wait?" he asks. 

Sebastian pauses for a moment and Blaine's stomach clenches unpleasantly, his breath sticking in his throat. 

"Definitely," comes the answer, and if Blaine's smile is a little too wide, Sebastian doesn't call him on it. 

Sebastian rolls over and Blaine grabs a cloth to clean himself up while Sebastian goes to the bathroom. He's sitting on the edge of the bed when Sebastian comes back in, idly playing with the edge of the pillow. 

"Staying?" Blaine asks, hoping the nervousness isn't apparent in his voice. Now that their cocks are away it seems he's lost his confidence.

Sebastian quirks an eyebrow. 

"Of course I am. Should I not be?"

"No, no, please," Blaine stutters out. 

Sebastian smiles then, his dark and seductive smile again, one that has been absent from this room so far tonight. 

"Good," he says, settling onto the bed next to him. "I loved you like this, B, don't get me wrong. Sexy, watching you take charge. But in the morning I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk to the bathroom."

Blaine's cock twitches feebly as he groans and throws an arm over his eyes. 

"You're going to kill me," he says forlornly. 

"Yes, baby," Sebastian coos, and then kisses him until he loses his breath.


End file.
